


you take me down (spin me around)

by thetimeisnow



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, mickey is embarressed and ian thinks its hilarious, mickey thinks ian is perfect, promt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetimeisnow/pseuds/thetimeisnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous: mickey calls ian beautiful or perfect or something idk and then gets all embarrassed about it and denies it and can it be in the middle of a make out of sex or something? pls make this happen<br/>| gallavich - shameless |</p>
            </blockquote>





	you take me down (spin me around)

**_Anonymous: mickey calls ian beautiful or perfect or something idk and then gets all embarrassed about it and denies it and can it be in the middle of a make out of sex or something? pls make this happen_ **

* * *

“Fucking shit you’re perfect.”

Wait what?

He didn’t say that. What the fuck?

Those words did not just slip through his half parted lips. What the actual fuck was that? Mickey Milkovich did not go around telling people they’re perfect, he didn't go around telling people compliments at all.

Well, he wasn’t really walking around now, more like he was being pressed down the bed by Ian Gallagher’s body, hands locked above his head and Ian pushing his hips down against his, getting a low moan in reward from Mickey. Ian's lips were just above his, kind of a teast to Mickey, his eyes were closed and we was breathing low and erotic, and let’s be real here, Mickey could probably get off by just hearing that sound, which was something he would never admit to anyone, of course.

But suddenly he had stopped, eyes slightly open now, looking down at Mickey who was looking back just as surprised as Ian was by the words that just slipped through his lips.

“What?” Ian asked roughly, voice filled with amusement and a small smirk flashed over his lips.

“Why the fuck did you stop?” Mickey practically growled, completely ignoring Ian's question, “I wasn’t done here-“

“What did you say?”

“Didn’t say shit, get on with it-“

“You think I’m perfect?” Ian was grinning widely at him now.

Mickey bit his lip, looking away from him, but Ian eased one of his hands from Mickey’s wrists to catch his chin like from some fucking disney romantic movie.

“Stop being embarrassed”, he mumbled.

“’m not, didn’t say anything, you just heard wrong.”

Ian smirked, catching his lips in a dirty kiss. “Yeah, really? I heard it very clearly- jesus, Mickey!”

Mickey went with plan two. Distract Ian.

He got his hands free, shoving both down his boxers, and it worked just as planned, it made Ian shut up in mid-sentence and rock his hips down in surprise and pleasure. Milkovich one, Gallagher zero.

“Mhm, yeah?” Mickey mumbled against his chin, roughly moving his lips down his throat, sucking lightly on the soft skin.

“Stop distracting me, doucheface”, Ian groaned.

“Not my fault you’re so fucking easy”, Mickey shot back, but he was enjoying it just as much as Ian were, maybe even more.

He could hear Ian snort softly, but it quickly turned into a moan as he moved his lips down his collarbones, well, as far as he could from his position under Ian.

“At least I’m perfect”, Ian tried to laugh.

“Shut the fuck up, you're not”, Mickey growled back at him, but Ian laughed and smiled softly down at him.

“I love you”, he mumbled and yes, Mickey’s life was definitely some fucking Disney romantic.

“You fucking better”, Mickey breathed against his jaw, and he knew just as much as Ian, that it was another way of saying _i love you too_ in the language of Mickey Milkovich.

**Author's Note:**

> ya hope that was what you wanted!  
> if you feel like sending me some promts, my tumblr is; @catoledid  
> <3


End file.
